I Hate The Fact That I Love You
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Emily Escott finds herself falling deeper and deeper in love with the convicted murderer Sirius Black. She finds him, a stray dog alone on the streets of Diagon Alley. Keeping him as her pet, she takes him to Hogwarts where their love slowly unfolds.
1. Preface: Their Undefying Love

**Preface: Their Undefying Love **

She stood there paralyzed, her heart racing. He was innocent, why couldn't they see that?

She ran after the speeding Ministry car that zoomed down the road. It so fast it was like a bullet from a gun. But she was just as fast, maybe faster. There was no way that _she_ was going to lose him. He wasn't a want, but a need; she needed him like she needed oxygen to breathe.

He knew his destined fate, but his love for her was greater than anything. He'd never felt like this before, he wanted to be with her forever. _He _sat in the back of the black-lined car that belonged to the minister himself and patiently waited for death.


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

**Chapter One**

'**DIAGON ALLEY'**

Emily Escott wondered round the busy market place of the infamous Diagon Alley. She was due to start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was buzzing with immense excitement.

Not only had she received an owl informing her that she was _Head Girl_, but she had also received an owl from the Ministry of Magic stating that she had an apprenticeship in the Department of Mysteries at the end of the school year. She couldn't be happier.

Looking around her mischievously, Emily made her way to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. _She sat down at one of the tables outside his shop and ordered a triple chocolate ice cream sundae and waited for her favorite trouble makers to arrive.

"Miss Escott—"

"—how nice to see you! Your mischievous mind is greatly needed in times like these," Familiar male voices were heard in her ear.

"I'm sure it is," Emily mused, not turning to face them, "But I'm afraid I'm here on important business gentlemen. Do you have an appointment?" She questioned.

"Alas! We do," They replied in synchronization, "Gred and Forge at your service ma'am," Emily turned round and grinned massively. She knew it was them, she was just messing around. The Weasley twins returned her grin with cheeky grins of their own.

"You two took your time," Emily said accusingly, "Well," Fred began, "We had to ditch _iccle Ronniekins_ didn't we?" Emily sighed, rolling her eyes, "Where did you leave him?" She asked, though she didn't really want to know incase it was somewhere dangerous (like Knockturn Alley).

"Twilfitt and Tatting's," George answered proudly, "But that's on the other side of the market place!" Emily gasped, looking outraged, "So?" Fred laughed menacingly, "He'll find us eventually,"

"Lets hope he does," Emily replied harshly, "Ouch, Fred I think that hurt," George answered, dramatically clutching at his heart, "I know George, I feel the same," Fred replied, imitating George, "Aren't you two forgetting something? I'm _Head Girl _now, and … Fred don't mock me!" Emily growled as Fred burst out laughing. "Sorry_ Emiwee_, but it's hard not too," He grinned, wiping metaphorical tears from his eyes, "_Don't _call me that," She snarled.

"Whatcha going to do about it _Emiwee?_" George questioned, a smirk plastered across his tanned, freckly face, "Hex you into oblivion," Emily warned, a dark look etched upon her face. "Oh-ho, George! I believe she means business," Fred chuckled amongst himself, "Laugh all you want morons, but I will horribly hex you if you _ever_ call me that again, go it?" Emily snarled, her voice demanding.

"Got it," Fred and George replied in unison, saluting her. Rolling her eyes again, Emily paid Florean for her ice-cream and left without eating it.

*

"Em! Emily slow down! Where're we going?" Fred panted, trying to keep up with the fast-paced Emily. "You'll see," Emily chuckled darkly. She knew how much the twins hated walking around without entering any shops. They didn't care what shops they entered as long as it wasn't the stupid girly shops like _La Belle _or _Masayo Mizuhara's Flirty Frills. _

As Emily made a sharp left, she came in contact with a black, shaggy haired dog that looked rather lonely. "Aww, he's so cute!" She cooed as she ran up to it and ruffled its long hair.

"Emily why're you touching _that—"_

"—you don't know where it's been," The twins wailed at her. "Shush! This poor thing must be lonely. Why would someone abandon such an adorable looking dog?" Emily asked.

"Adorable? Don't you mean…?"

"Hideous?"

"Shaggy?"

"Unhygienic?"

"Ugly?" The twins questioned, choking back their laughter.

"No!" Emily shouted, glaring at them, "You know what? I'm going to keep him. At least he'll keep me company at my-so-called-home," George rolled his eyes and Fred sighed, "If you're going to keep that flea bitten, tick infested mongrel…" George asked, "What're you going to name him?"

"Call him Fluffy!"

"What about Fuggly?"

"Go on, call him Fluffy,"

"What about Roxas?"

"_Fluffy's_ a nice name,"

"Or you could call him Mr. Flea-bitten McCorker,"

"I think I'll call him Snuffles," Emily answered, ignoring the twins' unhelpful suggestions. The dog barked enthusiastically at it's new name, licking her face. It looked like an immediate friendship between the lonely pair.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter; how unfortunate._

I decided to write another story, but this time in Harry's era, being as i only ever write from the Maurder era. Please review and tell me what you think!

imafeckingstarr xx


	3. Chapter 2: Snuffles

**Chapter Two**

'**SNUFFLES'**

The next two weeks past in a daze, and Emily was feeling better now she had Snuffles for company. She was able to get through the unbearable remarks from her parents now she knew she'd always have Snuffles at her side.

Sitting near platform 9 ¾ on September 1st, Emily cuddled up to her newly found pet –and best friend- waiting for The Weasley's to arrive. She hated going through the barrier alone, and Fred and George knew that. They never got onto the platform without her.

"Where are they?" Emily grumbled, looking around. The large muggle clock on the right side of platform 7 told her that it was 10:50am. The train was going to leave in ten minutes! Snuffles began to bark wildly, causing people to stare intensely at Emily, "Snuffles, shhh. You're making people stare at us, shhh," But he continued to bark.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Emily from behind, picking her up and causing her to shriek loudly, "_What the fuck!? PUT ME DOWN!" _The insane chuckles from Fred and George caused her to make a mental note to hex them the moment they got onto the train. "Calm down Em, you make it sound like we're about to rape you," George guffawed, bluntly making his point. Fred put her down, and Emily folded her arms, "Well being as it's you two, your very blunt statement may have been true," She scowled.

"FRED, GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard, "Hurry up, the train's about to leave!"

Fred, George and Emily pelted towards the barrier that led to Platform 9 ¾, their trunks bashing at their heels along with Snuffles. They clambered through the barrier and climbed onto the Hogwarts express with minutes to spare. "Phew. Made. It," Emily panted, ruffling Snuffles' hair.

*

"Fred, George?" Emily called, and they turned around to face her, "Yes?" She smiled at them. They weren't going to like this idea, but she had no other option, "Would you look after Snuffles whilst I spoke to the Prefects and the Head Boy? I'll only be a few moments I swear,"

"Do you _solemnly _swear?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Emily laughed, "I solemnly swear that I will be back in a few moments to relieve Snuffles from your undignified clutches," George roared with laughter and Fred grinned, "Good, then we'll look after _Snuffles_ until you return,"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; how misfortunate_

I hope that this chapter was satisfactory for my beautiful readers! Please review :')

imafeckingstarr xx


	4. Chapter 3: The Single Dorm

****

**Chapter Three**

'**THE SINGLE DORM'**

Emily walked in the opposite direction to the Hogwarts mischief makers, 'Gred and Forge,' her best friends unwillingly. She headed to the front of the train where the prefect carriage was. As she finally reached the compartment, she slid the door open effortlessly and walked inside, "Sorry I'm late, I had to sort out some Gred and Forge troubles," Emily grinned, "I hope you guys understand?"

"I guess so; Fred and George have a knack of keeping one busy, don't they?" Jack Wilkes answered politely. Jack was a member of Ravenclaw house, and was also this years _Head Boy_. Emily scanned the compartment quickly, checking to see if there were any familiar faces, of those in their fifth year who were lucky enough to be appointed prefect.

There was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, the pair of them made her feel sick. They were both uptight and shoved so far up their own arses it was unbelievable.

Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff – She only knew of these through Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and to her amazement and incredulity they were the Gryffindor prefects. Finally, the last two prefects from Ravenclaw she found out were named Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil (with the courtesy of Jack).

"You're able to dock points from houses, but your not able to dock points from other prefects," Emily said in a light tone, "You're to patrol the corridors, and will be given a timetable to when your duties are," Jack continued, his voice stern but breezy, "Any questions?" Emily asked, trying to be _friendly_ – which was the opposite of what Jack was doing, "Yeah, can we go now?" Malfoy asked, his voice almost demanding, "You can _now._" Emily answered, and all the prefects left.

"Emily," Jack called her name the moment the compartment was partially empty, the moment she was about to leave to find Fred and George, "Jack?" She turned round, her facial expression questioning, "Actually…it doesn't matter," He replied shrugging, "Oh. Okay then, I'll see you later," Emily smiled sweetly, and she left the compartment.

*

"Fred, George!" Emily scolded when she reached their compartment, "What?" They asked, looking mildly innocent, "Why aren't you guys pulling pranks? Giving first years puking pastilles or nosebleed nougat?" She demanded, grinning, "Because," George sighed, "_You_ told us we had to look after _Snuffles_." Fred answered, blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"I did, didn't I? By the way, where _is_ Snuffles?" Emily asked. The twins grinned evilly. "Fred, George, _where _the bloody hell_ is _Snuffles_?" _She demanded, as the twins sniggered amongst themselves, "What do you mean Emily?" Fred asked in a relaxed manner, "Where the fuck have you hidden my dog!?" Emily snarled, which caused George to physically roll around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"WHERE. IS. HE?" Emily demanded through gritted teeth.

"He's…"

"In…"

"Fred's…"

"Trunk!" The twins laughed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Emily screeched, and she lunged for Fred's trunk to relieve Snuffles from the torture of Fred's smelly socks.

*

"Evil," Emily spat as they got off the train and headed towards the carriages, "What?" Fred asked, a grin etched across his face, "Pure evil. Shrinking poor Snuffles so he could fit in _your_ trunk and endure the life-threatening smell of _your_ socks," Emily stated plainly, shaking her head. George snorted loudly and Fred scowled at her, "There is nothing wrong with _my _socks, thank you very much," Emily laughed, "That's what you think Fred, that's what you think,"

*

The sorting and the welcome feast flew by – thankfully. Emily couldn't wait to get to the common room. McGonagall had told her before she'd entered the Great Hall that she'd have her own dorm this year being as she was Head Girl. This dorm had a secret passage way that led to the Head Girl and Boy common room if both her and Jack needed peace from their own common rooms. She felt pleased, but she didn't want to keep this 'secret' to herself (and Jack).

"Oh right…um…Oi, midgets!" She heard Ron Weasley call, addressing the first years. Emily chuckled as she walked past them, searching for Fred and George to tell them about her 'secret dorm.'

*

Emily raced up the stairs and up into Gryffindor tower, and fairly soon she reached the Common Room, "Password?" The portrait of The Fat Lady asked, "Oh, right yeah…password," Emily mumbled to herself. "Pumpkin Juice," She answered, and the portrait swung open and Emily entered it, embracing the warmth of the welcoming Gryffindor Common Room.

_Later that evening…_

"No, Snuffles!" Emily sighed as Snuffles clambered onto her bed flamboyantly. "Get down from there!"

He refused, and he barked, wagging his tail enthusiastically. "Snuffles…" She moaned, "Right, I'm going to get changed for bed. Behave okay?" He barked knowingly.

*

As Emily left the bathroom to which she got changed, she almost screamed in fright as Snuffles was no-longer a dog. In his place was a pale-skinned man…

The convicted murderer, Sirius Black.


	5. Chapter 4: He's Innocent?

**Chapter Four**

'**HE'S…INNOCENT?'**

"Please, let me explain!" These simple four words escaped Blacks' mouth rapidly like a single flame licked away at a trees leaves. Emily stood there, open mouthed. She didn't know what to do. Should she scream for help? Or should she listen to him?

"I'm no murderer,"

"Hah! You can't lie to me, I know who you are," Emily snarled, acting defensive. The so-called-stray-dog she'd picked up from the streets wasn't a dog; it was an animagi, a convicted murderer on the run. "Don't scream please, just let me explain," Black begged.

Emily thought about it, and reluctantly agreed. She walked towards her dormitory bed and sat down, indicating for him to do the same. Sirius Black cautiously walked towards the bed and sat on the end.

"I didn't kill those Muggles all those years ago. I'm innocent; I was framed by who I thought was my friend. Please, you have to believe me." There was something in his gaunt, pale face that made Emily pity him. He was genuinely telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes.

"Fine," Emily breathed, "I believe you, only because I feel like I have to help you," Black smiled at her, relieved that there was at least someone on his side. For a moment, Black seemed rather…handsome.

"But…"

"I have to be careful," Black cut across her, finishing off her sentence, "Yeah, some of my friends may enter here, and I don't want them thinking that I'm hiding a convicted but innocent murderer in my dorm," Emily riposted, and Black laughed a throaty laugh, "Knock on your door when you're going to enter, so I can change into my human form. I don't want to stay a dog forever,"

"Alright," Emily nodded agreeably. "Black I don't—"

"Call me Sirius,"

"Fine, _Sirius_," Emily emphasized his name clearly, making him smirk, "I don't want no funny business, 'kay?"

"By funny business…" Sirius asked a large, flirtatious grin plastered across his lips, "Whaddyah mean?" Emily rolled her eyes, "Only _you_ would want to know what I meant. Are you going to sleep or not?"

"Later maybe, why'd you ask?" Sirius questioned, "Because I'm going to bed _now._" Emily replied austerely, her tone fairly sombre. "Ah, you're no fun," Sirius sighed, and he stood up and circled the floor, "Sirius, what _are_ you doing?" Emily enquired, pulling a face at his strange behaviour, "Sleeping on the floor?" Sirius frowned, "I'm not that mean," Emily groaned, rolling her eyes, "Change back into a dog and sleep on my bed,"

Only to willingly, Sirius changed back into his usual, black shaggy dog shape and jumped up onto Emily's bed, "Like I said," Emily mumbled jadedly, sleep beginning to evade her, "No funny business," As she slowly began to drift off to sleep, she felt extra weight pile up onto her bed as Sirius morphed back into a human being.

*

As the sun arose slowly in the orange sky, Emily slowly crept out of her slumber to feel a warm embrace and warm breath on her neck. She opened her eyes gradually and turned around to see a fully clothed Sirius Black lying next to her. She shrieked, causing him to stir quickly and fall out of the bed.

"Owww…whatcha shriek like that for?" Sirius demanded of her, rubbing his eyes, "Pervert!" Emily hissed, also jumping out of bed, "I thought I said no funny business?!"

Oh that man had a lot of explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Day Back

**Chapter Five**

'**THE FIRST DAY BACK'**

"Huh?" Sirius mumbled, still half asleep. Emily scowled down at him, her face livid, "What funny business?" he grumbled, climbing back into the bed, "Don't act dumb Sirius! Why was _your_ arm draped around _my_ waist? Why on _planet fuck_ were _you_ breathing on _my_ neck?" She demanded furiously.

Sirius looked up at her, opening one of his sleepy, grey eyes, "Emmy, I've been in Azkaban for twelve years, and have been alone for fourteen, give me a break. I don't have control of my behaviour when I'm asleep do I?" He moaned, rolling over onto his side to sleep some more.

"Emmy? My name's Emily. Em-i-ly,"

"Well I've come up with a nickname for you, haven't I? You'll have to get used to it _Emmy_, because it's what I'll be calling you from now on," She could hear the snicker in his tone, and practically see him grinning.

Emily growled furiously and grabbed her school robes from her trunk. "What're you doing now?" Sirius asked, his tone muffled, "Getting ready for class," Emily answered stubbornly, stalking over to her bathroom. "Can't you ditch? Please?"

Emily turned to face him and snorted in an amused manner, "Have you gone mad? I'm the _Head Girl_! I can't go ditching classes!" Sirius mumbled something sleepily to which she couldn't hear, "Sorry _Serious_, didn't catch that," Emily said sarcastically, "Pft, original," Sirius moaned, and he soon began to snore. "Men," Emily tutted and she went to get ready for her boring, lesson filled day.

*

Emily sighed dejectedly as she sat in Charms with Fred and George, "…And we need to set off this dungbomb in Umbridges lesson. She's such a horrible, squat little toad," Lee Jordan mumbled.

"We have portable swamps too. That'll be fun to set off," George grinned, "Emily, what're you going to do to annoy Umbridge?" Fred asked, turning to face her, "Hm? Oh, urm…I don't know," She answered melodically, "You don't know?" George quoted, disbelief swimming through his words, "Sorry George for being chosen as _Head Girl_, sorry for having _so much_ on my plate as it is!" She snapped nastily.

Fred, George and Lee looked a bit taken back at her harshness, "Sorry. I don't know what came over me," Emily muttered, pinching her eyebrows together.

"I'll think of something later Okay? Now isn't the best ti—" but she stopped short as something clicked. She knew of _one_ mischief maker that was a legend at this school, and he was currently sleeping in her dorm.

How did she know he was a trouble maker in his days? She overheard Harry Potter, _the-boy-who-lived_, talking to Ron and Hermione about it earlier this morning. 'The Maurders,' his little group was called.

"Em, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Fred whispered to her dramatically, "It'll just break our hearts if you don't participate," George practically wailed in a hushed tone, "I said I'll think of something, and I will. I don't let my mischief makers down, do I?" Emily smiled, and continued with the Charms lesson.

*

"Settle down," Snape's voice droned on idly, "Instructions for today's lesson is on the board. Begin," He almost barked in his bored-like state. The potion that they were supposed to be working on was the Polyjuice Potion, which really was an O.W.L standard thing, not an N.E.W.T standard potion, but everyone knew that Snape was just being lazy today – he was obviously disappointed that he hadn't got the Defence Against the Dark Arts job again.

"_Emiwee, _I'm lost again," Fred muttered to Emily half way through the lesson, "Fred what have I said about calling me that?" She hissed, adding in the powdered bicorn horn. "But I need help," Fred moaned, pulling a puppy dog face, "You always need help," Emily muttered to herself. "_Emiwee_, what do I need to do now?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMMIT!" Emily yelled, her face reddening. "What's this, a series of love affairs? How unappealing; Miss. Escott detention with me tonight for shouting in my classroom. 5 o'clock, my office," Snape barked evilly. Emily clenched her fists in pure anger as Snape walked to the back of the room as Fred, George and Lee were in fits of un-amusing giggles.

* * *

_Ouch, detention with Snape on her first day back. Really, what was i thinking? :')  
Please review and tell me what you think! Even a simple 'i like it' would be nice._

will be updating shortly, i want to make something on Sirius' reaction when he realises she's just had an awful detention with Snape.

imafeckingstarr x


	7. Chapter 6: Detention On The First Day

**Chapter Six**

'**DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY, WHAT WILL SNUFFLES SAY?'**

"Thank you _so _much," Emily snapped as Fred, George, Lee and herself let the dungeons for lunch, "For what?" Fred asked, mildly confused.

"For getting me in detention with Snape! I'm supposed to be the _Head Girl, _the one who the first years look up to! How on earth can they look up to me if I've just landed in detention _because of you_!?" Emily hissed, her eyes swimming with livid anger, "Em you're the one who shouted, not me," Fred laughed, not taking her seriously. "Ooh just you wait Fred Weasley, I'll get you back," Emily growled, her voice promising. "Looking forward to it," Fred beamed, looking honoured.

*

"Miss. Escott, you're late," Snape drawled, his voice icy. Emily entered the potions masters' office and she flung her bag on the floor, "Sir, it's just turned 5! I'm on time,"

Snape looked up from the papers he was marking, "Do you want me to make it a months set of detentions?" He snapped at her, his eyes black, empty, "No sir," Emily mumbled, pouting a little bit, "Then shut up and sit down," Snape snarled at her.

Emily did as she was told and she sat down on the chair in front of his desk, folding her arms stubbornly. She was mentally cursing Fred for getting her into trouble. She hated Snape as much as the next person, so getting a detention with him was not her idea of fun. "You are to sit here in total silence for the next three hours,"

"But I'll go insane!"

"Do you want a month's detention every night with me?"

"No,"

"Then be quiet and stop talking back to me!"

*

"FRED I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emily screamed as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room at 8 o'clock that evening. "What did I do now?" Fred asked her, frowning, looking up from the game of exploding snap that he was playing with Lee Jordan. His ass was getting whooped, poor guy.

"I had to _sit in silence_ for three whole hours! Three bloody hours!" Emily snarled, and Fred snickered, "Awh, I bet that was torture,"

"You don't say?" Emily snapped, glaring at him. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble. Will you forgive me?" Fred asked her, looking sincere. "Never," Emily pouted, folding her arms and looking the other way, "How childish. Please? Will you forgive me?"

As Emily was about to shake her head stubbornly, Fred picked her up and swung her round his head, "H-hey! FRED PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, but grinned all the same. "Not until you forgive me," Fred chuckled, "Fine! Fred I forgive you," Emily wailed, still being swung round like a rag doll. "Can you put me down now?!"

*

Emily looked around her. There was no-one in sight. Quickly, she knocked onto her dormitory door and went inside. Sirius was sitting on her bed, doing nothing but stare at his hands. When Emily closed the door he looked up and grinned, like he had been waiting for her all day.

"What?" Emily asked, looking around her, "Nothing. Where've you been? You was a rather long time," Sirius asked, his voice childishly accusing, "Detention," Emily moaned, dumping her bag in a corner.

Sirius laughed, "On your first day? Legendary, but I thought you were supposed to be the _Head Girl?_ Got bored of your duties already?"

"It wasn't like that," Emily sighed, rolling her eyes and walking towards her bed to sit down, "Fred annoyed me and I shouted at him, and Snape gave me the detention for 'shouting in his lesson',"

"You got detention with _Snivellus_?" Sirius looked pissed. Emily didn't understand why it was bothering him, it was just a detention. "Snivellus? Oh, you mean Snape. Yeah, I did," Emily answered slowly, "What did he make you do?" Sirius demanded, "Nothing," Emily answered, "What did he make you do?" Sirius demanded again, "Like I said, nothing. I had to sit there for three hours in complete silence."

* * *

_Maybe I should have added more drama? Nawh, I shouldn't, that's the next chapter XD_

Though, i do wonder why he's furious. Maybe because he just hates Snape? I forgot my reason.  
XD  
_  
Please review! (Disclaimer: We all know i don't own Harry Potter, and if I did i would be in my own personal heaven ;) )  
imafeckingstarr xx_


	8. Chapter 7: Why's Sirius So Melodramatic?

**Chapter Seven**

'**WHY'S ****SIRIUS SO BLEEDING MELODRAMATIC?'**

"Sit in silence for three hours? What's that prat trying to do, make you insane?" Sirius snarled, detest and hatred deep within his voice, "Probably, Snape hates all the students - except for Slytherins." Emily answered with a light shrug.

She stood up to grab her bag of toiletries when Sirius pulled her back down, grabbing at the hem of her skirt.

"H-hey! Stop pulling at my skirt you perv!" Emily wailed as she slumped back onto the bed, "What else? What else did he make you do? A slime-ball like him would have made you do something else," Sirius asked her, there was something different about his tone of voice, something that made Emily blush, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Absolutely nothing, all he made me do was sit in silence." Sirius raised his eyebrows doubtfully. Emily sighed, "Sirius, I can promise you now that's all he made me do,"

"Whatever you say Emmy," Sirius shrugged, allowing her to stand up. Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag of toiletries from the floor where she threw them that morning, "I'll be back," Emily said, pretending to be Arnold Schwarzenegger, "That was the worst impersonation ever," Sirius scowled, pretending to be insulted, "Like you could do better," Emily laughed and she locked herself in the bathroom so she could get changed.

"Hey, Emmy, do you know Harry Potter?" Sirius asked over the sound of running water, "What, _the-boy-who-lived?_ Sure I do, he's best friends with Ron Weasley, right?" Emily asked, turning the tap off and putting her toothbrush back in her small bag, "I think so," Sirius replied, "Then I know him,"

"Think you could tell him I was here?"

"Will I fuck; you're supposed to be on the run,"

"But he's my godson,"

"So? I'm trying to protect you here and all you want me to do is tell Harry Potter that you're living in my dorm. Great conversation that is, _'Hey Harry, haven't spoken to you since the summer, just thought I'd tell you now being as you'll find out sooner or later as he's going mad, Sirius is living in my dorm.'_ Not really the best thing to say, is it?" Emily complained, her voice going up an octave. Sirius laughed quietly to himself, "Why'd you have to be so melodramatic?" He asked her.

"I'm not being melodramatic, I just care about your safety," Emily grumbled, changing into her pyjamas quickly. "Oh, so now you care?" Sirius mocked her, "Oh shut up," Emily muttered as she unlocked the door and threw her small bag of toiletries into the corner by the door leading to the Head Girl and Boy Common Room.

She entered her dorm and Sirius' eyes went wide. "What?" She asked, not liking the way that he was looking at her, "Nice," He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes.

Emily was wearing short-shorts that showed off her slender legs and a long shirt (which used to belong to her brother) that stopped just below her knees. It was red with gold stripes – The Gryffindor house colours.

"Say what you want," Emily shrugged, sitting on the end of her bed, "The shirts not mine," and she flashed him a cheeky grin. Sirius pulled a face and Emily just laughed.

"Your boyfriends' shirt?"

"Hah! I wish,"

"Fred's?"

"Nope,"

"George's?"

"Not at all,"

"Then who's?"

"My older brothers,"

"Oh," Sirius nodded, and Emily swore there might have been a tint of jealousy in his tone and facial expression – like _he_ wanted _her_ to be wearing his shirt. "And you said I was being melodramatic," Emily laughed, smirking at him, "Me? Being melodramatic?" Sirius questioned, "As if,"

"Oh you so was!"

"No I wasn't,"

"Yes you was,"

"No I wasn't,"

"Yes you was,"

"No I wasn't,"

"Yes you was,"

"No I wasn't!"

"Oh Sirius you _so_ was! Don't lie!" Emily sniggered, which earned her a pillow in the face.

"Thanks for throwing the pillow at me," Emily grumbled, rolling her eyes. Sirius merely smiled. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?" He asked, placing his arms behind his head, "What're you talking about?" Emily sighed, "I don't want to be bored out of my mind, so what're we going to do?" Sirius importuned, sounding excruciatingly childish, "Homework maybe?" Emily suggested, cynicism tinted in her voice, "No thanks," Sirius groaned, rolling his eyes, "I'd rather have fun, not die of tedious, mind-numbing crap,"

"Oh really? Well what do _you_ have in mind then, Mr. _Melodramatic_ Black?" Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

_Good question Emily, what does he have in mind?  
Well, i can tell you all now that i haven't the foggiest :D_

I really need to plan these things through before i go ahead with them XD

please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; which is a really big misfortune. If i did own it, i'd be in my own personal heaven :'D

imafeckingstarr xx


	9. Chapter 8: Wrong Interpretations

**Chapter Eight**

'**WRONG INTERPRETATIONS'**

"You'll see," Sirius grinned.

Emily blinked stupidly. Why was he grinning? She didn't like it, and she was worried about his idea of 'fun.'

"Wanna know something Emmy?" Sirius asked suddenly, his face lighting up, "Um…Sure," Emily replied, hating her nickname. "The Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. I think it's because like Godric Gryffindor himself, I too have an impressive sword." And he started to laugh. Emily pulled a face at Sirius childishly, "Har, Har, Har, very funny," She answered sarcastically.

"Oh? You didn't like it? Okay, hmm…Did you survive Avada Kedavra? 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous," Emily blushed, merely out of embarrassment, but Sirius had stopped laughing, seriousness in his eyes.

"You're not funny," Emily mumbled, "Who said I was being funny?" Sirius pouted, "Okay, how's about this one? Want to head to the Shrieking Shack? We could do some shrieking of our own." And Sirius began to laugh.

"Pft, Sirius _per-lease_," Emily moaned, shaking her head, "What?" Sirius asked, "Can't you come up with better chat up lines? Or are they _all_ as cheesy as the ones you've just babbled?"

"Oh? So you want better ones huh?" Sirius asked, grinning, "You know, if I were going to produce a patronus, you'd be my happy thought."

Emily flushed a deep shade of scarlet, "Aha! You're blushing," Sirius accused, sniggering, "Only because your chat up lines are stupidly cheesy!" Emily retorted, folding her arms and turning to look the other way.

"How 'bout you and me go look for the Room of Requirement?" Sirius suggested seductively, "I'm fine thanks," Emily answered, still not looking at him.

"Awh Emmy! We may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming," Emily rolled her eyes, "You're so not funny," she muttered, her arms still folded, "Guess what? I might as well be under the Imperius curse, because I'd do anything for you."

Emily finally faced him, "Liar," She sulked, pulling a face at him, "At least I know my chat up lines work," Sirius retorted amusingly, "So that's your idea of fun is it?" Emily barked furiously, hurt by his so-called-_joke._ "Mess around with people's emotions, their feelings?"

"Not at all," Sirius replied coolly, "You know what? Screw you. I'm off to the Head Girl and Boy Common Room, just so I can get away from you," She snapped and she stood up from the bed, "Why? Have I upset you? Emmy if I have then tell me," Sirius interpolated, trying to block her from going to the Common Rom.

Emily didn't say anything; as she tried to get past him. Sirius grabbed her by her arm, "Emmy…please tell me. If I've hurt your feelings then I'm really sorry,"

"No you're not," Emily whispered, looking away, "You're just a seductive male, you'll never be sorry," And with that, she brushed past him and stalked down the stairs and into the Head Girl and Boy common room.

* * *

_Ouch, that must have hurt. A bit of SB/OC there folks! :) though, i do feel like she's falling in love too fast; does that matter?  
Please review and tell me what you think, i'm beginning to doubt this chapter._

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much i wish i did.  
imafeckingstarr xx


	10. Chapter 9: The Apologies Of Sirius Black

**Chapter Nine**

'**THE APOLOGIES OF SIRIUS BLACK' **

Sirius stared after her as she sauntered down the stairs. What had he done? He felt awful, and now he wished that he didn't say them stupid chat up lines. Sirius thought about following her, but he knew that there was a possibility that the Head Boy would be in that stupid Common Room. He didn't want to risk his chances in human form, so he changed back into a dog and took the route that Emily took and entered the secret Common Room.

*

Emily slumped into an armchair nearest the window. The inky darkness of the night sky interfered with her eyesight, making her walk towards a corner and turn the lights on. There was no-one there but her, and she wondered if Jack had ever entered here.

She sighed, why did she let what Sirius said get to her? She knew he was joking, so why did it bother her so much? The familiar heavy panting of Snuffles hit her ears the moment he entered the Common Room, "Sirius!" She hissed, "I thought I said that I wanted to be alone?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Sirius mumbled as he morphed back into a human. "Well I'm fine; you can go back to my dorm now,"

"Not going to happen,"

"Why not?"

"Dammit Emmy! I've hurt your feelings, and I'm really sorry for it. Why can't you see that?"

"Because you don't really mean it,"

"What makes you say that?"

Emily turned to face Sirius and glared at him, "Why would you mean it? You barely know me, and the most time we've ever spent together you've been Snuffles, my _pet dog._ Remember?" She snapped.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was reckless and stupid, and I didn't think," Sirius answered compassionately. It was the first time he'd called her 'Emily' and not 'Emmy.' It seemed like he really meant it.

"You said you'd help me, any sane person would have handed me over to the Ministry by now," Sirius continued, "Therefore I am eternally in your debt. How can I not feel bad if I've hurt your feelings?"

Emily pondered this for a moment. Sirius seemed genuinely mortified at the fact that he'd hurt her, and he was incalculably sorry.

Surely it was the right thing to forgive him? He was lucky that she wasn't one for holding grudges, or she'd never forgive him. "Okay fine," Emily sighed, looking him in the eyes, "I forgive you,"

Sirius smirked at her, and his face lit up like a child's did on Christmas morning. Emily smiled at him, "Are you coming back to your dorm? And man, that sounds weird," Sirius guffawed hysterically.

"I suppose so," Emily shrugged, turning round to go up the staircase that lead to her dorm, "But this time don't frighten me in the morning with your seductively playful early morning habits," Emily teased, "Oh don't worry Emmy," Sirius grinned, "I will,"

* * *

_Yay, she forgave him! Woop woop!! I was thinking of like, making them get closer in the next couple of chapters, and then maybe get them to kiss?  
ah, what the hell do i know? I don't know what i'm going to do, i barely know what i'm going to do over the next couple of days let alone the remainder of this story XD_

Dis-freaking-claimer: I don't own Harry Potter. End of. If i did, i'd be rich and beautiful and be able to get as many plastic surgeries and look like Voldy, but i'm not DX

XD

Please review and tell me what you think!

imafeckingstarr xx


	11. Chapter 10: His Love For Her

**Chapter Ten**

'**HIS LOVE FOR HER BURNS LIKE A DYING PHOENIX'**

The next couple of months flew past like soaring firebolts, and Emily soon got used to Sirius and his flamboyantly flirty ways. She'd found out that during the day, Sirius would prowl about the Gryffindor Common Room as Snuffles, so he could stretch his legs – but she knew what he was so foolishly doing. He wanted to introduce himself to Harry Potter again.

On a cold, wintery morning of December 19th Emily awoke to something wet across her face. "Wuzgoinon?" She muttered, opening her eyes. To her horror –and some-what amusement – Sirius had changed to 'Snuffles' and had awoken her with a slobbery wet dog kiss to make her alert about Fred and George's entry to her dorm. "_Emiwee!_ Get up, get up!" They chorused.

"Fred, George, come back when I'm awake," Emily muttered, closing her eyes and pulling the duvet over her head. "_Emiwee_ c'mon, Harry said he wants to give you something," Fred wailed, jumping on her bed, causing Snuffles to bark loudly at him, "Snuffles shush! What does he want to give me?" Emily asked, opening her eyes and shoving Fred off of her bed.

"We duno, but we're all leaving later so he wants to give it you now," George moaned, pulling at her hand, "Okay, okay! Jesus Christ I'm up," Emily groaned and she walked down the stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room in her short-shorts and knee length shirt.

*

Many pairs of eyes almost popped out of their skulls the moment Emily entered the Common Room, and many of her immature male friends wolf-whistled, "Shut up you lot," She mumbled, "Unless you want me to hex you, I will do i– oh, I don't have my wand,"

George burst out laughing, and Emily just shook her head, "Where's Harry? I want to go back to bed," Fred nodded in Harry's and Ron's direction, "Oi, Harry!" He called over to him, and Harry turned, only to flush in embarrassment at Emily's nightwear.

Emily shuffled over to him and sat down on the floor, "Fred said that you had something you wanted to give me?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes, "Fred, George, _did you wake her up?"_ Ron demanded, "Yes, yes we did," The twins laughed, "Bet y'all are glad we did, aren't yah?" George beamed, "Shut up," Emily muttered sleepily, "Yeah, I did actually. Here," And Harry handed her a parcel.

"There's a letter in there. Read it before Christmas, you'll understand what I mean when you read the letter," Harry mumbled in a hushed tone, "Urm…Right," Emily nodded groggily, and she stood up and went back to bed.

*

By lunch, everyone who was going home for Christmas had left, and Emily was the only one left in the Common Room (along with Sirius).

Sirius lounged on one of the armchairs nearest the roaring flames of the fire, "Ahh, it feels so good to sit here again," He mused, and Emily just nodded. She had the letter that Harry had told her to read 'before Christmas.'

It said:

_Emily,_

_I know about Sirius – he appeared to me in the Common Room a couple of weeks ago. I was surprised to see him, and when he told me that he was living in your dorm I was more than surprised, I was astounded. _

_In the box are some clothes for him, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want to spend Christmas in his clothes from his prison break-out. Send him my love, and give him these clothes as a gift from you, I've already brought him something else for Christmas. _

_He's spoken to me a fair bit through these looking glass things that we have. A great way of communication I must say. He likes you a fair bit, more than you think actually. I can tell by the way he talks about you. Have a fun Christmas, I can promise you being as you'll be at Hogwarts with him now and for the remainder of the Christmas break, you'll never get bored. _

_Merry Christmas_

_Harry_

_P.S Don't tell him my presumption! I could be wrong_

Emily grinned, chuckling to herself, "What?" Sirius questioned, looking at Emily strangely – well, she was sat on the other side of the Common Room than him (but that was only so she could read Harry's letter in peace).

"Harry sends his love," Emily laughed, and she shoved the letter in her pocket, "_Harry?_ He wrote you a letter? Why, what for?" Sirius demanded, feeling a bit edgy, "To tell me that he knew you were living in my dorm." Emily shrugged, smiling to herself.

*

"Hey Emmy," Sirius called to her on Christmas Eve, "Hmm?" She replied, looking up from the bit of Homework that she was trying to finish so she wouldn't have to do it on Christmas day itself, "What're you doing tomorrow?" He asked her, "Well, being as I'm here with you, absolutely nothing," Emily answered, grinning at him. Sirius laughed and he lifted up a pocket mirror thing and looked into it.

Emily frowned, what was he doing?

"Right, okay," Sirius mumbled, "Emmy, I'll be back in a minute,"

"Where're you going?"

"The school kitchens,"

"But you could get caught!"

"I won't, I have _young mister Potters' _invisibility cloak, to which he so very kindly let me borrow," Sirius laughed, and he disappeared.

*

"I'm back!" Sirius called out to Emily childishly, "Whoop-Dee-Doo," Emily grumbled jokily, "Sirius, _what have you brought back with you?_" she demanded, and Sirius grinned, "You'll have to wait and see until tomorrow, dearest Emmy,"

"Dearest?" Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sirius just shrugged and dumped the stuff in a box that he kept all his stuff in. "Emmy?" Sirius mumbled, and she looked up at him from her bed, "Yeah?"

"Actually, it doesn't matter," He waved, sitting down next to her, "No tell me. What's on your mind?" Emily asked, her tone showed that she was more than curious.

Sirius turned to look at her, and he edged closer, their faces barely an inch apart, "My love for you burns like a dying phoenix," He whispered, and his lips met hers, kissing her passionately.

* * *

_Oh. My. Gosh. HE KISSED HER! Well, always knew it would happen. How else do you thank a girl like her for looking after him and stuff? By falling in love. Yayy!! I'm not sure if they're falling in love too fast. :'/_

please review and tell me so i can improve and stuff. :')

Disclaimer: i don't own Sirius ... Or Harry Potter. DX Shameeeeeee.

imafeckingstarr xx


	12. Chapter 11: Her Reaction

**Chapter Eleven**

'**HER REACTION'**

They broke apart slowly, and Emily breathed, "Wow," Sirius looked at her, his eyebrows raised, "Bloody hell Sirius," Sirius looked worried, and Emily reassured him with a mischievous grin, "That was fucking incredible," Sirius bellowed with incredulous laughter, which caused Emily to chuckle slightly along with him.

"If you were a Dementor Emmy, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss," Sirius smirked at her, winking. Emily laughed, "There's a slight flaw in your 'compliment' there Sirius,"

"There is?" Sirius asked, looked amusingly baffled, "Yes. Firstly, you've already stolen my kiss and secondly, you're already a criminal," She teased lightly, ruffling his hair, "A falsely accused criminal," Sirius corrected her, "I don't care," Emily shrugged her shoulders, looking deep into his eyes, "You're _my_ criminal,"

*

"I am?" Sirius questioned her, "Since when?" He demanded of her childishly, "Since now," Emily answered. "Oh-ho, since I 'stole' your kiss you mean?"

"Exactly,"

"Can I ask you a question Emmy?"

"Fire away,"

"Do you love me?"

Emily paused for a moment, thinking deeply. Sirius held his breath, his eyes locked on hers, her emerald green eyes twinkling with heavenly beauty, "Yes," She answered finally, her voice barely audible. Sirius grabbed her chin lightly, and pulled her face up to his, "Perfect," He murmured and he kissed her softly on the lips.

*

"Where the hell is that blasted thing?" Sirius moaned, rummaging through his stuff, "What're you looking for?" Emily asked, watching Sirius tear apart the dormitory crazily looking for … whatever he was looking for, "The looking glass that I had earlier, it's a two-way mirror," Sirius explained, still ransacking the room, "Oh. Why are you looking for it, exactly?"

"I want to communicate with Harry,"

"Why?"

"To tell him what's happened,"

"Why?"

"Because he needs to know,"

"No he doesn't,"

"Like hell he doesn't," Sirius growled.

"Aha! Found the little bugger,"

The looking glass was silver, with strange engravings and patterns etched into it, making it intriguing to look at.

"Harry Potter," Sirius said clearly, and to Emily's amazement, she could hear Harry's voice from the mirror, "Whatcha want now Sirius? Have you got girl problems _again?" _Emily heard Harry mutter irritably, and she giggled at his irritableness.

"Not at all," Sirius positively beamed, "Well why're you contacting me? I'm a bit busy at the moment," Harry moaned.

"It happened," Sirius answered.

"What happened?"

"It,"

"What's 'it' Sirius?"

"You know what I mean,"

"You _shagged her?!" _Harry bellowed, "No you foolish boy," Sirius laughed, shaking his head. "Then what happened?" Harry demanded, "Ever heard the phrase, _the first kiss?_" Sirius asked, and Harry stayed silent. "What's happened to him?" Emily asked, being as the silence worried her, "He's stunned…I think," Sirius guffawed insanely. "Can I speak to him?"

"Go ahead," And Sirius handed Emily the looking glass, "Hullo Harry," She beamed at him as she saw his reflection in the mirror, "Harry, you need to breathe,"

"God Em…really, my godfather…" Harry muttered, and a familiar voice in the background could be heard. It was Ron, "Harry, mate, what's up?"

"Sirius has just snogged Emily," Harry answered him glumly, "WHAT?!" Ron roared loudly, making Sirius sit on the bed next to Emily and peer in, "Sirius! Whatcha do that for mate?" Ron moaned, looking into the looking glass, "Sexual urges, maybe?" Sirius suggested, causing Emily to slap him rather hard on the arm, "I'll quote him for you, shall I? _Hem, hem; 'My love for you burns like a dying phoenix,'" _Emily grinned, making Sirius blush.

Ron blurted out muffled snickers and Harry chuckled immensely, "Can you um…do me a favour boys?" Emily asked, biting her lip, "Sure," They answered, "Tell Fred and George that I need to speak to them. Get them to owl me. DO NOT TELL THEM WHAT HAS HAPPENED. No matter what, okay? I'll tell them myself,"

"Sure thing Em," Ron agreed, "Oh, what's that name that I heard Sirius calls you? _'Emmy' _is it?" Harry grinned, "Oh shut up Harry and go stalk that pretty little redhead of yours," Sirius snapped, and the reflection of Ron and Harry disappeared.

* * *

_Haha :) This chapter is dedicated to Mr. Padfoot (Dean) and Mr. Moony (James) cause they like this story ... and James has a fascination with Harry Potter related innuendoes XD_

Also, a conversation Dean and I had about one of these chapters seemed a tad bit relevent to mention.

Me: Dean, i'm stuck  
Dean: On what?  
Me: This chapter, see, Emily's just asked what Sirius's idea of fun is, and i do not know what to put.  
Dean: ....  
Me: So what shall i put?  
Dean: RAPE!  
Me: ... No.

Dean you legend XD

Dis-freaking-claimer: I don't own Harry, which makes me sad DX

please review  
imafeckingstarr xxx


	13. Chapter 12: Gred And Forge

**Chapter Twelve**

'**GRED AND FORGE'**

True to their word, Ron and Harry had kept their mouths shut about the little 'thing' between Sirius and Emily.

In the early hours of Christmas morning, Emily awoke to the sound of fireworks from the Common Room below, "What the…?" She grumbled, rubbing her eyes. Sirius awoke quickly, and hid under the covers incase it was Ministry representatives that had decided to raid the Common Room, "Chicken," Emily muttered, and she grabbed her dressing gown and walked down the stairs.

*

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS, DEAREST EMIWEE!" _Familiar, identical voices chorused, "Huh?" Emily grumbled, "Fred, George…what're you guys doing here?" Emily questioned. The redheaded twins laughed at the shockingly bemused expression that was plastered across her face.

"Harry—"

"–And Ron said that you wanted to tell us something. It sounded cunningly important,"

"So we flooed over here immediately,"

"After we slept last night—"

"—Obviously,"

Emily blinked repeatedly, "I told them to get you to _owl me_." She groaned, "We know,"

"We wanted to come here, just because you're alone in this dingy Common Room," Fred grinned, winking at her, "And no-one deserves to be alone on Christmas,"

"Not even the _Head Girl_—"

"Who also happens to be our best friend." They grinned at her. "But I'm not alone," Emily blurted out, "Yeah, because a dog is able to keep you company," George sniggered. Emily sighed angrily, "I'm not alone. I haven't been alone since you guys left,"

"What're you talking about Em? Have you gone delusional?" Fred asked, "You know what Fred? I think she has," George frowned, poking Emily in the shoulder. He checked her over like he was a healer, and nodded at Fred, as if he was confirming the worst. "_I'm not fucking delusional!_" Emily roared furiously.

"Emmy I'm trying to sleep, get them boisterous twins to shut up will you?" Sirius moaned from the top of the dormitory staircase, "Emily," Fred frowned at her, "Who's up there?"

"Uhmm…Fred, George, I have something that I need to tell you," Emily mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

*

"Excuse me?" Fred spluttered, looking absolutely horrified, "You're telling us that the convicted murderer _Sirius Black_ – the Hogwarts womaniser - is living in _your_ dorm, and has been since the start of bleeding term?" George scowled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Emily nodded, messing with a strand of hair, "George, you forgot the fact that _he-got-off-with-her _last night," Fred added, bitterness in his voice. "Yes, I forgot that part. Em, _are you insane?_"

Emily sighed, rolling her eyes, "No, I'm not insane," She answered with a light shrug, "I've spent almost three months with him, both in and out of Hogwarts…I—I think I've fallen in love with him,"

Fred and George looked at her, their expressions unreadable. Emily knew that they just cared about her safety, but she knew that Sirius wouldn't hurt her, wouldn't _force_ her to do anything with him. Why couldn't they see that? "Em, this man has killed people," George wailed, flinging his arms in the air dramatically, "No he hasn't," Emily answered defensively, "Yes he has! He killed _millions _of Muggles with _one freaking curse!_" Fred yelled.

"How many times do I have to say it Fred? _He. Is. Innocent." _Emily growled through gritted teeth, "He was framed! Framed by Pettigrew! You know, the same guy that brought You-Know-Who back with _Harry's blood_ the night Cedric was killed, or have you two forgotten that?" She snapped.

Emily was furious with them. How could they not see that Sirius was innocent? "Being as _everyone_ is shouting at the top of their lungs making it impossible for anyone to get their beauty sleep, I thought it was best to come down to see how the squabble whether I'm innocent or not has deceased," Sirius growled, standing in the threshold leading to the dormitories.

Fred and George stood up at once, brandishing their wands, "Fred, George!" Emily hissed, standing up and getting in the way of them and Sirius, "If you don't believe Emmy, then you won't believe me," Sirius stated, poking his head round Emily's shoulder.

"Hear that George? He called her _Emmy," _Fred snarled, "Stop mocking this!" Emily yelled, her hands clenching into fists. She'd never fallen out with Fred and George over anything, and it hurt her to fight with them. "As I was saying," Sirius continued, rolling his eyes at their behaviour, "You won't believe us, but you'll believe Harry Potter,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you believe him about Voldemorts return, so you'll believe him when he tells you that I'm no murderer. You have to understand that no matter what I've been framed for, I would _never_ hurt Emmy,"

* * *

_Will they believe Harry, i wonder? Hmm... XD  
Look at the defensiveness of Emily! WIN! XD  
Awww, i can't believe that they took it the wrong way. And here's me thinking Fred and George would understand DX  
__  
that's the whole point of a twist i suppose. :D  
Please review and tell me what you think!_

An Unfortunate Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. D:  
imafeckingstarr xx


	14. Chapter 13: Harry Potters Word

**Chapter Thirteen**

'**HARRY POTTERS WORD'**

Fred and George stood still, their wands raised in the direction of Emily and Sirius. "Why should we bring Harry into this?" Fred demanded scathingly, his greeny-blue eyes piercing through Emily like a knife, "Like I said. You want proof? Speak to my godson," Sirius replied, his voice calm. George was shaking with unexplainable rage, and Fred was livid.

Emily turned to face Sirius, "Two-way mirror," She said, and Sirius nodded and he left the room. Fred and George tensed, and Emily looked pleadingly at them when she faced them, "Please, you have to believe me. Sirius is no murderer," Emily whispered.

Sirius stumbled down the stairs with the mirror in his hand, "Here, you speak to him. He's in a mood with me after my comment last night," Sirius moaned, rolling his eyes.

Emily nodded and took the mirror in her own hands, "Em, what's wrong?" Harry asked, he could see the hurt and pain in her eyes, "Please, explain to Fred and George that Sirius is no murderer and that he wouldn't hurt me. Please Harry; we're depending on your words," Emily practically whispered, her voice pleading for Harrys' help. "Give them the mirror," Harry murmured.

"Take it. Harry would like to talk to you," Emily said, handing the mirror to Fred. Fred took the mirror from her with caution and looked deeply into it, "Fred, why don't you believe her? Isn't she your best friend?" Harry asked him, "Harry this is Sirius Black we're talking about, surely you don't believe the pair of them?" George asked, peering into the mirror.

"I believe them, and I'll tell you why. I was there when Ron was dragged into the shrieking shack. I was there when Lupin told us about his werewolf state and his friends becoming Animagi. I was there when I found out the truth – Sirius wasn't a Death Eater, and he didn't kill all those Muggles.

"It was Peter Pettigrew, a friend of his. It was Pettigrew who had told Voldemort that he was my parents' secret keeper. Pettigrew is the reason why I have no family. Not Sirius. Sirius is innocent, and you have to believe them. He's my godfather, and I'm proud that he is," Harry concluded, breathing in and out slowly.

"Oh Harry," Emily whispered. She never knew half of the stuff that he's just told Fred and George, and she felt touched at his speech to defend his last member of wizarding family. Fred exhaled noisily and he looked at George, who nodded.

"We believe you, Emily, Sirius, sorry for our judgements and wrong interpretations – we wish you both the best with your ah…relationship," and with this, they grinned, "Enjoy Christmas. We best be off,"

"We don't want Mum going mad,"

"Remember when we saved Harry from those Muggles and flew him all the way to The burrow?"

"Yes I do, good times eh?"

Fred and George smiled at Emily, who returned their smile with a warm one of her own. "We really are sorry Em. Will you forgive us?"

"Of course I will, and I'm sure Sirius will too," Emily grinned, "Have a great Christmas. Your gifts will be in your room, trust me," And she laughed.

*

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up," Sirius yawned, stretching his arms when the twins flooed back home, "Me too. Merry Christmas," Emily murmured, blushing as she handed him his gift. Sirius gasped, "PRESENTS!" He yelled, sounding like a little kid.

"Oh Emmy you shouldn't have!" He cooed, ripping apart the paper. "Clothes?" He questioned, "Well…I didn't think that you'd want to stay in the same clothes, and having to wash them all the time…" She muttered, but was soon cut short with a warm embrace, "Thank you," Sirius whispered against her lips, "They're great,"

"Don't think I've forgotten you missy, wait right here," Sirius grinned, and he raced up the stairs, "Missy?" Emily mumbled, frowning.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS FROM YOURS TRULY!" Sirius yelled from the stairs. Emily laughed amongst herself as Sirius entered the Common Room grinning widely. Waltzing over to her, he handed her two parcels that varied in shape. One was a small square-like package, and the other was a long, rectangular shape. "Sirius…really, you shouldn't have," Emily murmured, "I know I shouldn't have, but I did," He smirked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Open them!"

* * *

_Well i wonder what he's brought her? XD  
Of course i know. Hurrah for last minute plot note things!!_

i'll upload soon, i promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - oh the shame

imafeckingstarr


	15. Chapter 14: The Presents From Sirius

**Chapter Fourteen**

'**THE PRESENTS FROM SIRIUS'**

"Why's there two presents? I…I only got you one," Emily asked, her voice quite small, "Because I love you the most," Sirius smiled, "Please, ease my nerves and open your presents. I need to know what you think,"

*

"O-oh," Emily stammered as she opened the small square box, "Do you like it?" Sirius asked, biting his lip, "It's beautiful," She whispered, pulling out a silver charm bracelet. "Not as nice as you," Sirius commented, and Emily replied by rolling her eyes, "Open the next one…go on," He urged.

Emily tore apart the red and gold wrapping paper to find a black box with a bow.

"What is it?"

"Open it and you'll see,"

Emily opened the lid and dropped the box in shock dramatically, "What? Emmy, is everything okay? What's the matter?" Sirius asked her, panicking, "You…brought…me…_lingerie?" _Emily murmured. Sirius dropped his gaze and muttered something along the lines of 'I thought you'd like it.'

"You fool," Emily laughed, picking up the lacy black nightdress from the box, "I think it's really sweet, and you need to get rude images of me in _French lingerie_ out of that pretty little head of yours,"

Sirius moaned softly, "Do I have too?" He asked, pouting a little bit, "No, I was trying to make myself sound more mature," Emily smirked, chuckling, "I can tell you now Emmy," Sirius stated, pulling her closer to him, "You sounded _very _mature," and he kissed her.

*

Sitting in the Common Room by the fire, Emily tilted her head back slightly, "what's wrong love?" Sirius asked, looking over to her. "Nothing, I was just thinking about the Christmas meal later. You won't be able…"

"I got it covered," Sirius laughed, "Oh?" Emily frowned, "I hijacked a lot of food from the kitchens last night, so I've got enough for myself. Jeez Emmy, you shouldn't worry about me,"

"Well I do," Emily mumbled. "Did you like your gifts from everyone else? I didn't ask earlier,"

"They were fine. Good presents I must say," Emily smiled. Fred and George had given her a life-times supply of their own inventions, Harry had given her some Honeydukes chocolate, her parents had given her a simple card, Ron and Hermione had pitched in together to buy her a C-D from a wizarding band called The Weird Sisters.

"But my presents were your favourite?"

"Oh, definitely,"

"Ha! Good, good,"

"You can be so arrogant sometimes, you know that?"

"I know Emmy, that's one of the traits that you learn to love,"

"I've already learnt to love it,"

* * *

_I apologise for the short chapter. I'll make up for it i swear. Well, what did you think of Sirius' presents? I bet a certain someone felt awkward buying that for him to give to Emily, huh? XD_

Bless.

Please review and tell me what you think.  
Yeah, i think we've established the fact that i'm not J.K Rowling.

imafeckingstarr xx


	16. Chapter 15: The Birthday Of Sirius Black

**Chapter Fifteen**

'**THE BIRTHDAY OF SIRIUS BLACK'**

Christmas flew past like a rampaging hippogriff and it was soon the middle of February, Emily's most hated month of the year. It was extremely cold, being as it was still winter.

One evening in the Gryffindor Common Room, Emily was ambushed by Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "What now?" Emily moaned, wanting to scurry off to her dorm, "It's Sirius' birthday in two weeks," Harry said to her, his voice rather low, "Really? Why hasn't he mentioned it?" She asked, her voice just as low, "Because he doesn't want to make a fuss," Ginny answered, rolling her eyes.

"But…"

"We have a plan,"

"A cunning plan indeed,"

"And we need your help,"

_February 26__th__ 1995_

"The room's dark," Sirius complained, this voice oddly childish, "That's because I wanted the room dark," Emily laughed darkly, "Emmy? What's going on?" Sirius muttered.

The lights flicked on and there was a chorus of 'SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!' that silently echoed throughout the room. "Awh, you shouldn't have," Sirius laughed, shifting uncomfortably where he stood, "I'll promise you something now," Emily whispered in his ear, "This wasn't my idea,"

Sirius turned round to face Emily, to pull a childish face, when he almost spluttered in amazement. She was wearing the lingerie that he'd bought her for Christmas. She looked, well, hot.

"Awh, our little _Emiwee _is growing up, and wearing _French Lingerie,"_ Fred called, pretending to sob into Georges' shoulder. "Fred!" Emily hissed, and Sirius laughed, "Now, now children," He mused, winking at Emily, "Emmy looks fantastic, and I want to thank you all for organizing this little get together,"

"No need to sound so formal," Harry chortled, and Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, "But there's plenty of room for immaturity," Emily giggled, and the twins nodded in agreement. "Anyone for spin the bottle?" they asked.

*

"Oh-ho, _Emiwee_ DARE!" The twins cackled. Emily groaned, "Great, what do I have to do _this time?" _

"You have to—"

"FRENCH SNOG SIRIUS!"

"WHAT?!" Emily roared, a blush creeping across her cheeks, "Well, I won't object," Sirius chuckled, "Of course you wouldn't," Ginny and Emily muttered, "_Emiwee, _you know the rules! You have to do it, or you have to forfeit, and you won't like that," Fred laughed.

"Urgh, FINE THEN!" Emily yelled, scowling at the twins who seemed to be enjoying the moment. "We could…um…leave, if it made you feel more comfortable," Harry said, not really wanting to see his Godfather French snog anyone, "No Harry, we have to stay put. They might not do it if we leave," George wailed, "Like hell we won't," Sirius muttered.

"Let's just…get it over with," Emily sighed, pinching her eyebrows together, "Gladly," Sirius smirked.

* * *

_Well, isn't that just charming? French snogging ... hmmm XD  
you'll hear more about that in the next chapter my beautiful readers, i'll promise you that._

_Is it me, or are my chapters getting shorter? :'/_

_ah well. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I promise._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, i'm no J.K Rowling, therefore i do not own Harry Potter_

_What was Emily wearing, you ask? The link is in my profile :')_

_Please Revieww xx_  
_Imafeckingstarr_


	17. Chapter 16: Detention With Snape Again

**Chapter Sixteen**

'**ANOTHER DETENTION WITH SNAPE, BUT THIS TIME SHE'S WITH FRED'**

"That really was something, wasn't it Em?" Fred chuckled silently the next day in double potions, "You have no idea Fred," Emily mumbled.

_The night before_

"_Go on!" Fred urged, getting more than impatient, "Alright!" Emily bellowed. She leaned in closer to Sirius, and he pulled her chin up to face him. Their lips met, and their tongues started 'dancing.'_

"_Ahahaha, we'll never let the pair of you live this down!" Fred and George mused, punching the air._

As the N.E.W.T class of 1995 was creating their own 'perfectly brewed' potion, Emily's mind wondered off to what she wore last night: The Christmas present, the sexy piece of black lingerie.

That was something that she'd never usually wear. Both Fred and George had commented before the 'party' (that was really a get together, a sit down thing) saying that she looked 'dead fit' and 'stunningly gorgeous.' But they were her best friends; they were supposed to say something like that to make her feel better about her 'alluring' idea.

"Escott, please keep your tempting and enthralling thoughts refrained please. I don't want to throw up my lunch. I'd rather keep that in my stomach," Snape snarled in her ear.

Emily gasped, dropping more than the needed amount of armadillo bile into her cauldron, "Sorry, what was that Sir?" She asked, her hands clenching into fists, "Keep your thoughts to yourself," Snape answered, sneering, "They're screaming 'take me, I'm easy,'" He scoffed.

"Em, you need to calm down," Fred whispered in her ear, "How can you tell me to calm down when this over-sized bat is listening in on my thoughts?!" Emily hissed demandingly.

"Detention, Escott for bad mouthing your Professor," Snape drawled, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear, "Listening on your thoughts, did you say?" Fred muttered, "Yes," Emily answered, reddening.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The item of clothing I was wearing last night,"

"The French Lingerie?"

"Yes,"

"Pervert," Fred disdained, loud enough for Snape to hear him, "Excuse me?" Snape spat, glaring at Fred, "Poking your nose through her thoughts; that's just hideous, do you do that to every female student, or is it just Emily?"

"Detention Weasley, for your lack of respect, looks like I'll have the pair of you accompanying me tonight," Snape belittled, sneering at the pair of them. "Oh how I hate him," Emily spat through gritted teeth.

*

Emily stormed through the Common Room that evening and dumped her stuff in her dorm, "Emmy what's wrong?" Sirius asked when he realised that something was up, "Snape," She spat, just the thought of him made her physically sick, "What's Snivellus done now?" Sirius questioned her, hatred in his eyes and voice.

"Poking his nose in my thoughts, _my_ private thoughts, oooh, if I could kill him I would," Emily growled, "Hey, hey, calm down," Sirius soothed, rubbing her arms, "What was you thinking about?"

"Last nights dress wear,"

"What, the sexy French Lingerie?"

"Yes,"

"The scoundrel! How dare he say…what did he say?"

"Would you like me to quote him?" Emily asked, a scowl planted across her face.

"_Escott, please keep your tempting and enthralling thoughts refrained please. I don't want to throw up my lunch. I'd rather keep that in my stomach_. The cheek of him! _Keep your thoughts to yourself, they're screaming 'take me I'm easy.' _I AM NOT EASY!" Emily yelled, "I'll kill him," Sirius snarled, "No need. Fred and I will do it in detention," she sighed.

*

"Fred, I don't want to go in there," Emily moaned as she and Fred made their way to the Potions masters' office, "He'll poke his way through my thoughts, and I don't want that. He'll find out that Sirius is living in my dorm, I'll get expelled and Sirius will be carted off to Azkaban. I don't want that,"

"Em, just think about normal stuff … think about me," He suggested, "What?" Emily almost laughed, "It's an idea. Think about me in the way you would about Sirius, and I'll do the same, except the concept changes. You're not Sirius, and I don't think of him like that,"

Emily chuckled, "Don't worry, I know what you meant. Thanks."

*

"Miss. Escott, sit over there, the corner will suffice. Mr. Weasley, sit in the other corner," Snape snarled viciously, "Silence for three hours, is it?" Emily muttered as she descended to her corner, "What was that?" Snape demanded, "Nothing," Emily answered and Fred chuckled.

"Just sit there until I think of a decent enough punishment," Snape barked, and Emily rolled her eyes.

Like Fred had suggested, she thought of Fred the way she would think of Sirius, and Fred thought of Emily the way he would have thought about Angelina Johnson, his current crush.

"Weasley, Escott, leave now, before I change my mind," Snape snapped, and they left after the first silent hour.

* * *

_Well, I think Snape got a bit, grossed out, don't you? XD  
He'll think twice about reading a students mind._

Please review and tell me what you think.  
Disclaimer: Harry isn't mine, i don't own any characters other than Emily Escott

imafeckingstarr xx


	18. Chapter 17: Her Way Of Life Is Unveiled

**Chapter Seventeen**

'**HER WAY OF LIFE IS UNVEILED'**

The talk about Professor Snape poking his way through Emily Escott's mind tittle-tattled round the school like there was no tomorrow, and fairly soon the entire school knew about it. But what Emily was really thinking remained a mystery.

Many students said that she was thinking about inappropriate things – such as sex, and others said that she was thinking of Snape naked doing a foreign Muggle dance known as the Hula. All of these were just rumours, of course, but they were enlightening and entertaining to listen to.

Every murmur or whisper about it made her snort at the wild inventions that the students came up with. Though, the snide remarks from the Slytherins were enough for anyone to holler and growl about.

"Oi Escott, I heard you were daydreaming about Snape stark naked in his lesson the other day and got detention for it. Was that detention beneficial for you, or would it have been better if it was with someone _your own age?" _Pansy Parkinson sneered on the first afternoon of March – which was ironically a Monday.

"Give it a rest will you?" Fred barked, "We got kicked out after the first hour, so get over it already,"

Parkinson laughed, "So you was there too Weasley? Was it fun? Did you learn some new stuff? Did you take notes?" She asked, shrieking with hideous laughter.

Emily, who was red with both embarrassment and fury, forgot everything; forgot that she was _Head Girl _and withdrew her wand within a heartbeat, "You're in no position to mock this, Parkinson," She snarled, slamming the pathetic fifth year girl up the wall, brandishing her wand at her throat; her eyes glinting with murder.

Fred and George, who had seen Emily looking murderous only once, leapt into action and attempted to drag her away from the squeaking, apprehensive fifteen year old. "C'mon Em," George hissed in her ear, "Now's not the time or place to kill someone," Fred agreed, pulling her back by her arms.

Emily growled a deadly growl, rigorously trying to break free of Fred and George's grasp, "If you care about your life, I suggest you flee from here now," Fred bellowed at the Slytherin fifth years – with a little bit of difficulty. The Slytherins scurried away quickly like little insects running away from a hungry bird.

"Fred let me go if you know what's good for you," Emily spat venomously, "That's not going to happen," Fred stated simply, keeping a firm grip on her arms.

"Got her Fred?" George asked his brother. Fred merely nodded, and George released Emily from his clutches. "C'mon Em, Fred's going to man-handle you to the Common Room," George joked, grinning. Emily roared loudly, as if she were an animal, "I don't think now is a good time to be making pointlessly futile jokes George," Fred muttered, sighing dejectedly.

"I suppose so, but it was a cracking joke, wasn't it Fred?"

"If you say so,"

*

The Weasley twins dragged Emily – literately – kicking and screaming to the Common Room. By the time they managed to calm her down in her dorm, Sirius was sitting on her bed reading that months issue of _The Quibbler. _"What's happened now? Is it Snivellus? If it is, I'll hex him myself," Sirius demanded of them, a scowl across his pale, handsome face.

"No it's not him, it's the Slytherins," George answered. Emily was trembling, and couldn't believe her behaviour. "Is she alright? She looks like she's going to go into shock," Sirius pointed out, worry replacing the small scowl. "A lot's happened," Fred replied miserably, "Like what?"

"And you claim to be her soul mate when you don't know anything!" George almost yelled, pacing the room, "There's a reason I haven't told him George," Emily whispered, her eyes looking at the floor, brimming with tears.

"Em, he needs to know," Fred told her, squatting down on his knees to look at her, "Don't cry, everything will be okay, I promise,"

"Don't make promises you know you won't be able to keep," Emily answered in a hushed tone, her tears overflowing and trickling down her face. "Emmy, don't cry. Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong," Sirius asked her, his voice gentle and soothing. "I…I can't," She spluttered, sobbing into his shoulder.

Sirius turned his gaze to Fred and George, his eyes pleading, "She doesn't want to turn out like her parents," Fred answered forlornly.

"Her family don't like her because she's different. Her best friends belong to the biggest line of Blood-Traitors there is, and she doesn't like their pure-blood ways – agreeing with You-Know-Who's plan to rid the world of Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods," George continued desolately, shifting uncomfortably where he stood, "Her parents were Slytherins then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Emily answered finally, "But my older brother Luke and I wanted to be different, to stand out from my parents' strange ways. But they…they loved my brother more than they did me. I was the burden upon my parents, the misfit, the mistake." She cried, sobbing harder into Sirius' shoulder.

"From…what we've heard, Luke is the only one who ever paid attention to her," Fred continued, heaving a sigh, "Whenever her parents said anything they called her 'child' or 'insolent brat' and fired curses and hexes at her at whatever time pleased them – whether it was at meal times or whether it was because they were merely bored."

"We get millions of owls from her during the summer holidays, begging for her to come live with us so she can get away from the torment she gets – and now it's getting worse since _he's returned _and Luke left home. She feels lost without him," George pronounced, melancholy deep in his voice, "Mum would love her to live with us, we know she wants an older daughter – not that Ginny's a pain, but she isn't into the _'girly fashion' _so to speak," Fred groaned, "But we're unable to, because there's no room in the house,"

"So we try and meet up with her as much as we can during the holidays,"

"But you know Mum,"

"Always wanting to spend quality time with the family and Harry,"

"Harry?" Sirius questioned, "He's always round our place. Stopping in Ron's room and stuff," George answered, "so why is Emmy unable to stop?"

"Our family consists of male children and one female. There's no way Em would be able to stop in our room, even if she wanted too. Mum wouldn't allow it,"

"Molly sounds like a tough cookie to crack," Sirius mumbled, "I still don't get why this is upsetting her now,"

"We're getting to that part, jeez," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Em tries really hard not to get as angry as she would, but she slips. When she gets murderously angry, she becomes…well…an animal, a ruthless human being. She uses curses and jinxes she wouldn't usually use. It's within them few moments that everything crashes down and she rips her anger about _everything _upon the poor person who's generally pissed her off,"

"Oh Emmy," Sirius sighed, rubbing her back, "I promise, when my names been cleared, you can live with me,"

"You have a house?" The twins sounded stunned, amazed, "Yes I have a bloody house," Sirius growled, rolling his eyes, "The point is, you won't have to go through with them anymore Emmy, you can live with me,"

"Really?" Emily asked, looking up to face him, her face dry with tears.

"Really,"

"You mean it?"

"Yes I do,"

"I love you," she whispered, and she hugged Sirius tight. "I love you too,"

* * *

_Oh noes! Why've i made Emily the damsel-in-distress kinda character?  
I'uno, i thought we needed a bit of her background as her family is kinda only ever mentioned once._

And they both said 'I Love You.' awwww!!  
Chapter Eighteen will be a riot XD i hope you liked this chapter, dear readers.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, which unfortunatly means that i don't own Harry Potter

please Review and tell me what you think  
imafeckingstarr xx


	19. Chapter 18: Easter Is A Time For Dancing

**Chapter Eighteen**

'**EASTER IS A TIME FOR DANCING…AND RAVISHING SINGING'**

After Emily's minor crisis of loosing herself, weeks zoomed past and before you could say _'Mischief Managed' _it was April 12th, the beginning of the Easter holidays. Easter was formally known as a time for giving chocolate eggs to your friends and loved ones – Sirius, however, had other plans.

"Karaoke, you want us to sing; in front of everyone?" Emily spluttered theatrically, "Naturally. That is the concept of the term 'Karaoke.' Emmy you need to liven up a little," Sirius laughed melodically.

"Yeah you see, the thing is, me in the same sentence as 'singing' and 'in front of everyone' don't go," Emily answered, immaturely sticking out her tongue at Sirius for suggesting such an idea, "You like Muggle music, yes?" Sirius asked, his eyebrow raised, "Yeah, what's your point?" Emily almost demanded.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

*

Easter day soon arrived, and the Common Room was made up of eight people: Emily, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and the Weasley's (Fred, George, Ginny and Ron). Not that they minded that there was so few of them, it meant they could get up to mischievously cunning ideas; like all-night parties without getting yelled at by studying fifth-seventh year students (the O.W.L and the N.E.W.T participants).

"So!" Sirius boomed clapping his hands together, "Everyone ready for a party?"

In the corner of the Common Room there were plenty of refreshments (that also included Firewhisky – which Emily helped herself too), and by seven in the evening, Emily was wasted, completely drunk.

"You know," She slurred, swinging an almost empty Firewhisky bottle around in her hand, "This…was all my idea. _I _suggested it to Sirius; he just wanted to take all the credit."

Emily giggled, "Typical male, isn't he?" she smirked, swaying slightly, "Looks like someone's had a tad too much to drink, whatcha say Sirius?" Fred almost hollered with laughter at the shock that was spread across his face.

"Music!" Sirius yelled, and Muggle rock played in the Common Room. Most of this consisted of bands such as The Sex Pistols, Bon Jovi, AC/DC; Breathe Carolina, Flyleaf and Motor-head, but they were only some of the bands that played.

*

Even in her drunken state, Emily managed to have a laugh with everyone else; singing along to Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer.'

"WOAH, LIVING ON A PRAYER! TAKE MY HAND, AND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR!" Sirius practically yelled, prancing along the Common Room, flapping his arms about like a fairy princess.

"SOMETHING TO DO WITH TOMMY AND GINA: THEY WERE WORKING ALL DAY!" Emily chorused, causing everyone to laugh hysterically at her for she had forgotten the lyrics. "What?" She demanded, slumping on the floor.

The song faded and changed into another, and Emily began to flap her arms round like a bird squealing: "Oooh! I know this song! Come dance with me, Fred, George!"

Only because they felt like they had too, Fred and George helped Emily up from the floor and began to dance with her. Sirius sat on the couch and laughed incredulously at the trio – they looked hilarious, though Emily was the only drunk one, the three of them looked like they'd shot back at least five large glasses of Firewhisky.

"C'mon Sirius, loveeee, you need to dance toooooooo," Emily wailed, elongating her words un-necessarily, pulling at his hand for him to dance with her too, "Okay fine. But you'll have to put up with me singing. I love this song,"

"Who cares? Just dance!"

The song was written by Breathe Carolina and was called 'The Birds and The Bees.'

Everyone danced along to the electro-punk song, and only Emily and Sirius knew the words and were screaming immensely along with the band.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'RE SHAKING!" They yelled, Emily a little bit out of time and Sirius a tad bit out of tune, "AND LET ME SLIDE INTO YOU, PLEASE BABYY!"

Fred, George, Harry and Ginny stopped dancing, "What did they scream?" Ginny asked, "No, surely they didn't scream what I thought they did. Did they…?" Harry muttered along with the rest of them, as Emily and Sirius continued to sing.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'RE SHAKING! (TRUST ME BABY YOU KNOW I WANT YOU TOO) AND LET ME SLIDE INTO YOU, PLEASE BABY! AND IF YOU'RE SCREAMING, THAN I'M SCREAMING TOO – IF YOU WANT IT LET ME BRING IT, LET ME SNEAK INTO YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT!" They sang, twirling around and round.

"Oh dear," Hermione mumbled, "I don't think 'Oh dear' covered that Hermione," Ginny answered in a hushed tone, "Must be a coincidence, right?" Harry asked, hope in his voice.

"Maybe,"

"Maybe not,"

"Who knows, eh?" The twins spoke in unison. "At least the pair of them are having fun, right?" Ron questioned, undoubtedly not listening in properly to the entire conversation.

* * *

_haha! oops, i don't think the others approved of that song, do you?  
I was listening to that song as i wrote this chapter actually, and looking back at my plot notes, i did jot down this song title (yes readers, it's a real song!) so i guessed i was supposed to add it in._.

if not, OH WELL!

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Therefore i don't own Harry

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

imafeckingstarr xx


	20. Chapter 19: Getting Caught

**Chapter Nineteen**

'**GETTING CAUGHT'**

Needless to say after the 'massive' Easter party thrown by Sirius Black, Emily wasn't feeling well and she blamed him for her hangover the day after – the day everyone returned to school for a new term, "Really Sirius, alcohol, did you not hear about my obsession?" Emily muttered as she tended to her headache in the _Head Girl and Boy _Common Room (she was only there to get away from the noise in the Gryffindor one; she wouldn't have been there otherwise).

"You have an obsession with Alcohol?" Sirius laughed, smirking at her. Of course he hadn't heard about it, but presumed it after the amount she had consumed. "Oh very funny," She rolled her eyes, lying down on the sofa, her arm across her face.

"You look awful," Sirius commented, "Gee, I wonder why," Emily replied sarcastically, her voice in a hushed tone. Sirius grinned and walked over to her, "Do you remember that talk we had, the one on March 1st?"

"How could I have forgotten?"

"I really do mean it,"

"I know you do, and Sirius it's a nice offer."

"But?"

"You can't walk out of here at the end of the school year claiming to be innocent. They'll lock you up believing you're a murderous lunatic," Emily growled, slowly moving her arm from her face, her face pained.

"Headache?"

"Headache,"

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"A kiss won't help my head Sirius," Emily snorted, "But I'll accept your offer," she laughed, musing at the idea. Sirius bent over her and kissed her forehead softly, lingering for a moment, breathing in her scent.

* * *

A swirl of green flames erupted silently in the fire of the Common Room – Jack Wilkes had flooed there, annoyed with the hideously loud behaviour that was running through the Ravenclaw Common Room. He stopped abruptly when he noticed that the Common Room already had people sitting – or lying – in it.

Jack recognised a voice, the female voice. It was Emily's.

"_How could I have forgotten?" _She had asked. Jack had slumped into the shadows of the fireplace, eavesdropping on her conversation with the man that he wasn't familiar with.

"_I really do mean it,"_

"_I know you do, and Sirius it's a nice offer," _

'Sirius…?' Jack thought, 'Where've I heard that name before?'

"_But?" _

"_You can't walk out of here at the end of the school year claiming to be innocent. They'll lock you up, believing that you're a murderous lunatic," _Emily growled_._

It was then when it hit Jack – he realised who this man was, what he was. He was that murderer, the one who had escaped from Azkaban two years ago. He was Sirius Black.

What was Emily doing with him? Unquestionably she knew who he was, and what he'd done?

"_Headache?" _Black had asked, and Jack scowled. _"Headache," _Emily confirmed, "_Want me to kiss it better?" _Jacks scowl deepened, becoming a grimace, a frightening glare.

"_A kiss won't help my head Sirius," _Emily snorted – was she amused? "_But I'll accept your offer," _

Jack couldn't – and wouldn't – take anymore of this, and he flooed immediately to Ravenclaw tower and ran out of the Common Room.

*

Running throughout the corridors, Jack thought of only one place: Dumbledore's office. He had to tell someone about Black's intrusion of the school, and possibly a student's virtue.

As he dashed through the hallow halls of Hogwarts, Jack crashed into Professor Snape and sent him tumbling over.

"Wilkes!" Snape barked, "Detention every night this—"

"Professor Snape sir! Sirius Black's in the _Head Girl and Boy _Common Room! Making out with a student!" Jack breathed, panting for breath. "What?" Snape roared, "Which student? Answer me boy!"

"I—I don't know Sir…I didn't see," Jack lied. He hoped he was doing this for the best. "But I think he's intruded upon her virtue,"

"This won't do. I won't allow this, even if it's _Black. _Wilkes, follow me to the Headmasters office immediately, we'll floo to the designated area," Snape snarled, his voice just as greasy and oily as his hair.

* * *

_Uh-oh, they've been caught. This can't be good. Damn Jack Wilkes and his Head Boy-ness.  
I didn't plan this either ... it just happened.  
damn, i wonder what Emily will say?  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but i do own the events that are about to unfold. kind of :)_

Please Review and tell me what you think

_imafeckingstarr xx_


	21. Chapter 20: The Damn Trial

**Chapter Twenty**

'**THE DAMN TRIAL'**

Sirius leaned forward, his lips brushing against Emily's, when green flames erupted from the fireplace loudly, making Sirius stand up and turn round. "No time to change back into your doggie form is there Black?" Snape drawled, and Emily growled, clenching her fists in anger.

"Snivellus, what're you doing here?" Sirius spat, glaring into the darkness. "Unlike you Black, I work here. The question is: What're you doing here, and why? I see you've kept Miss. Escott busy." He snarled, entering the room with Jack and Dumbledore.

Emily turned her head and moaned. They'd been caught. "Leave her out of this!" Sirius growled, "Don't shout, I've got a headache," Emily muttered, "I wonder why that is, Black tired you out Miss. Escott?" Snape spat nastily.

"What're you talking about? I'm suffering from a hangover dammit!"

"A likely story,"

"It's the truth,"

"I don't know why you're bothering Emmy, this is Snivellus we're talking about, he never sees reason," Sirius hissed. "That's enough!" Dumbledore intervened, stepping forward.

"Severus now isn't the time for petty little squabbles. This matter is serious," Dumbledore continued, his voice not as calm as it usually was. He seemed disappointed, and furious.

"This matter? Professor, Sirius is innocent!" Emily shrieked, propping herself up on her elbows, "That is a different matter Miss. Escott, the current matter is the virtue of one of my students,"

"What're you talking about?" Emily asked, but Sirius was shaking with rage, "How can you think I would do such a thing? What do you take me for Dumbledore?" Sirius yelled.

"Black, you're a psychopath, there's no point denying it," Jack scowled, folding his arms, "Jack! It…it was you! You saw this and went running!" Emily gasped, looking more than hurt, "And he was right to do so," Dumbledore murmured, his blue eyes no longer twinkling. "So what's going to happen now? You've found out I was here, here with Emmy, and wrongly accuse me of raping her," Sirius demanded through gritted teeth.

"Huh? But I'm still…"

"We don't need your petty lies Miss. Escott, we know what he's done," Snape sneered, "The lingerie that I came across in your mind was for him, wasn't it?"

Emily flushed a deep shade of magenta, "It was a Christmas present,"

"From Black,"

"What makes you say that it wasn't from one of the twins?"

"Why would the Weasley twins buy you _revealing, black French lingerie_?" Snape asked. He had a point, why would her friends buy her that? Only someone who was interested in her would buy her that, "My point is proven,"

"But we haven't done anything! Ask anyone, ask Harry!" Emily yelled frantically, "Sir, you'd know if something had happened,"

"That may be the case Miss. Escott, but it doesn't resolve anything. Sirius is here and currently sleeping in a female dormitory," Dumbledore sighed, "Necessary precautions must be taken,"

*

Ministry representatives appeared at noon and had taken Sirius away. Emily felt crushed. Why couldn't they see that he was innocent? Why wouldn't they believe her?

She knew what they thought of her, the easy Hogwarts student that allowed Sirius Black to sleep in her dorm, in her bed. But things weren't like that. What was she to do?

Emily burst through the portrait of the Fat Lady, tears streaming down her face, "Harry!" She called, "Harry! Harry!"

"What? Emily, what's wrong? What's happened?" Harry asked, seeing the pain and heartache in her face and in her eyes, "They've took him, the ministry, they've taken Sirius. They're going to send him back to Azkaban! We have to do something!" She sobbed, shaking him vigorously by the shoulders.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, causing a few first years to jump in fright, "Harry, we have to do something, we have to save him. I can't loose him," Emily wailed.

*

That day, seven students escaped from the safety of Hogwarts School, in search of the Black ministry car that belonged to Cornelius Fudge himself. They were determined to prove that Sirius was innocent, and that Emily was still pure (sexually anyway).

They raced through Hogsmeade and it was when they reached the Hogs head when they noticed it, the speeding ministry car. "Over there!" Emily yelled, pointing in its direction.

_She stood there paralyzed, her heart racing. He was innocent, why couldn't they see that?_

_Emily ran after the speeding Ministry car that zoomed down the road. It so fast it was like a bullet from a gun. But she was just as fast, maybe faster. There was no way that __she__ was going to lose him. He wasn't a want, but a need; she needed him like she needed oxygen to breathe._

_Sirius knew his destined fate, but his love for her was greater than anything. He'd never felt like this before, he wanted to be with her forever. __He __sat in the back of the black-lined car that belonged to the minister himself and patiently waited for death._

"MINISTER!"

"MINISTER!"

"STOP THAT DAMN CAR!" They screamed, "YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE, STOP!"

The car skidded to a halt, and a couple of Aurors stepped out, "Stop screaming, we need to keep moving," the biggest one boomed, "Sir, you've got the wrong man, please listen to me. Sirius Black is innocent," Emily pleaded; desperation in her eyes.

"You have no proof of that," the second man chided, "Like hell we don't," Fred snapped, "You guys are all set into throwing this man into jail for apparent rape and murder!"

"Apparent rape? Boy this man stole a young girl's virtue!" The female Auror yelled, "That is rape,"

"He didn't steal my virtue!" Emily screamed, "I'm still a virgin dammit!"

Silence pierced the strange crowd; it was as if Death had paid them an insightful visit. "Glad we've got that cleared up," She snapped, "Please, you have to believe us. He's an innocent man, and I love him for it. Please, believe me,"

*

"Here in front of the Wizengamot, we're here to trail Sirius Orion Black, what do you plead?" Fudge asked, looking at Sirius. Sirius looked him in the eye, "I plead innocent," He stated, "Yes, well, you would," Fudge muttered. "Can we have his people defending him please? I want to get this over with,"

Emily stood up and faced the Wizengamot and breathed in and out slowly, "Sirius was accused of rape. I can solemnly tell you all now that he's done no such thing; and the girl that he had supposedly raped was me, because I let him stay in my dorm.

"Listen, and listen to me clearly. Sirius would never hurt me, or force me to do anything with him. I love him, and that hasn't changed. Sure there's a bit of an age difference, with me being 18 and him being 27; but age is just a number. He manages to make me laugh with simple things, and he makes my heart flutter with every word he says. Sirius was there willingly when I was recovering from an unfortunate hangover the day he was arrested.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone. If you don't believe me, check my memories. They're not tainted with any form of sin,"

Fudge cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with Emily's speech. Looking over at Sirius, he was grinning from ear to ear, love and adoration in his eyes. Growling, Fudge listened to everyone else who'd come to back him up, and Fudge only had one option left.

"The accused is…cleared of all charges," He moaned, banging his little mallet thing on the wooden desk. There were shrieks and applauses from the people there to defend Sirius, and Emily had ran up to him and he had swept her off her feet with a loving hug, "You know sometimes I hate the fact that I love you," She whispered to him, "Really?" Sirius questioned, "Not at all. I was lying, kiss me you fool," Emily laughed as Sirius grinned at her. He leant closer and his lips met hers, passionately kissing her.

* * *

_Woahh, there's a lot to this. I apologise if the writing doesn't sound good and it sounds like either a spanish chipmonk or a ten-year-old has written this, i was in a rush. I hope you guys like this final chapter though.  
I'm glad everything turned out okay in the end though. Ahhh, i love a happy ending._

_please review and tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: Yeahhh, i don't own Harry Potter._

_imafeckingstarr_


	22. Epilogue: Dear Fred and George

**Epilogue: Dear Fred and George**

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Everything is perfectly normal, and thanks for your last letter; it brought a smile to my lips. Sirius is looking after Amelia and James, I can hear them laughing downstairs. I wish you the very best with your joke shop - Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, I can't wait to visit. _

_It's a down-right shame we can't see each other more often, it's this damn war! I don't want to loose my family, but if we have to fight then we will, anything to stop Voldemort from winning and gaining ultimate power. _

_Sirius says that he would like me to say thank you for appearing at our wedding, he was pleased that the pair of you was able to turn up. His best men, you lucky set of twins! Of course, I was delighted to see you; I can't thank you guys enough for making my day extra special. _

_Regarding our children, Amelia is now one, and James is three months old today. Tell me, what is it like to be godparents? They love the fake wands that you sent over; they can't stop messing around with them!_

_I'm glad that Harry finally asked Ginny out too, I think the tension was killing Sirius – poor guy. _

_Without you two, I don't know what I would have done in my years at Hogwarts. I love you like the brothers that I never had, and I want you guys to know that. No matter what happens in the future, we'll always have each other. Voldemort be damned. _

_Lots of love always_

_Emily, your fellow mischief maker_

_Xxx_


End file.
